


The Forgotten Children

by cecld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Leo Valdez, F/M, Insecure Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez Centric, Leo is alone with a lot of my occs for long periods of time, Very Leo Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: Everyone believes that Camp Jupiter is the only ever secret camp kept from the greek demigods...well, they are wrong.The Forgotten Children.There has always been a divide between the powerful and the weak, the favored and the not. Leo is about to find out how far apart that really is.He runs away once more, because of an accident that happened at camp, another one of his mistakes.But little did he know destiny had a new role for him."Bring these forgotten children to light Leo and only then they can show their parents and the other gods that dared to forget them how powerful they really are."





	1. Chapter 1

_We are the children that rarely have legends written about us._

_We are the children of lesser gods._

_We are always forgotten._

_They believed us dead or living normal lives as mortals._

_But we don't want that._

_We want to prove our worth._

_We want to fight._

_We want to be seen as equals._

_So we built a camp by ourselves and there we train, everyday, every night, waiting to finally prove ourselves to our parents and the other gods._

_There was a prophecy in our camps history, no one knew where it had come from, but we clung to it, a spark of hope._

_One day...someone would come._

_An outsider._

_A child of one of the famous Olympians gods._

_And they would lead us to victory, to legends, to equals and...finally to be remembered._


	2. Don't Play With Fire

Leo side stepped another one of Piper's attacks, barely though. She was getting better, however Leo dodging most of her attacks was becoming frustrating.

Why was this so hard Piper thought angrily as she took another swipe at him with her dagger, which he dodged _again_.

Annabeth had made it look so easy!

They were training, both had agreed to not to use their extra demigod powers in the fight, though Piper was regretting it.

She could have easily won if she could use her charm speak!

"You can do it Piper!" Jason shouted from the sidelines.

Piper smiled at him reassuringly before she started to attack Leo again.

"Ugh! Would you stop dodging me for gods sake!" She shouted at Leo, who raised his eyebrows and said teasingly "You'd prefer me to stand still and _let_ you stab me with a dagger beauty queen?"

"I expect you to fight back!" Piper snapped.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Fine" He said.

Thats was all the warning Piper got before she was on her back, stars in her eyes, her head ached badly.

Leo held the sword over her, the end facing towards her.

He'd just hit her with the end of the sword!

Piper glared up at him.

He shrugged, smiling cheekily "What? You said fight back"

"Not like that! You were supposed to jab me with the sword, so I could block! Not hit me over the head with it, its a sword, not a hammer!" Piper huffed, rubbing her head.

"Hammers are better though" Leo said, crossing his arms.

"I'd like to disagree"

Leo looked around, his eyes widening as he took in Jason...with his sword out, he also happened to be smirking.

"Um" Leo said.

"How about we go around?" Jason asked, casually.

"You know...that fight was pretty tiring, I think I'll _just_ -" Leo said awkwardly, trying to get away.

Jason caught him by the back of his t-shirt, pulling the smaller boy backwards.

"Ah, ah. We've hardly trained at all together. It's been months, come on Leo" Jason teased.

Leo scowled, hand going to his shoulder that had been dislocated painfully in his last fight with Jason, not mention all those bruises that hadn't gone away.

"I wonder why..." Leo muttered, knowing he'd purposely avoided Jason in the training sessions and Percy.

They were two demi-gods he'd never be able to match in sword fighting, so he avoided them to stop himself being humiliated, _simple as._

"Jason" Leo pleaded, not in the mood to be beaten down in front of a large amount of people...

Okay, he'd just done that to Piper but she'd only have a bruise on her head! He'd be walking away from this fight with multiple of bruises!

"Nope" Jason replied, readying himself in a battle stance.

Leo groaned loudly.

He could already feel his skin prickling and heating up as his heart rose in slight fear and anticipation of the pain and humiliation to come.

Leo scowled at his best friend as he to reluctantly went into his own battle stance. The sword felt clumsy in his hands, he wielded a hammer, not a sword, _there was a reason for this!_

Jason didn't hold back.

Leo dodged to the side just in the nick of time. He knew Jason would stop before he hurt Leo really badly, he was his best friend, it would never come to that.

But it didn't stop Leo's heart rate increasingly dramatically, adrenaline surging through his veins and the temperature around him rising.

Looking back on it Leo knew he should have stopped the fight there.

He began to feel hotter and hotter, that was the warning sign when he didn't have a controlled grasp on his powers like he usually did.

He should have called the fight off then.

Jason would have understood.

But Leo didn't and that changed everything, _a stupid mistake_.

Leo did manage to block one of Jason's blows, the impact rocking through his body but he fell to the ground at the same time.

The sword nicked his arm that was holding his own sword, he dropped it, wincing.

His temperature shot up to dangerous degrees.

Usually Leo would have gotten back up but he decided the best option was to lose the fight now. It was easier, especially when he didn't have that much control this morning.

Jason frowned when Leo didn't get back up.

Sighing Jason went for the killing blow, well the blow that would end the fight, he'd hoped Leo would be more of a challenge.

The sword whizzed at Leo in what felt like slow motion.

In Leo's mind he _knew_ the sword would stop inches away from his neck, a position in a real fight the opponent wouldn't be able to get out of.

From then on the fight would end.

_Leo knew this._

But his body reacted just like it would in a real fight, it was instinct. Leo felt like he had no control over his body as his hands raised, his temperature even hotter.

Then bright red flames came from Levi's hands right in the direction of Jason...

From then on everything went downhill.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a great day and let me know what you think? x


	3. The Aftermath

A pained cry. 

A scream. 

Smoke. 

The smell of burning flesh. 

Pain, someone had thrown him away, he hit the ground hard. 

Leo twisted around breathing hard, his skin, his blood now at boiling temperatures. 

The grass he was touching began to smoke. 

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. 

Leo's eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. His best friend was on the ground, burns up against his right side of his body including his face. 

He had done that to him... 

It felt like he couldn't move. 

Like he was frozen. 

Suddenly he was pulled up by his shirt to look into the eyes of a dangerous daughter of Zeus "What did you do!" She growled.

"I-I" Leo stuttered, unable to respond. 

"Thalia!"

Leo and Thalia turned to Chiron behind them. 

He looked grimly at Leo as he told her "Go and take care of Jason, I'll handle it" 

"But-" Thalia snapped. 

"Go!" Chiron told her with no room for arguments, Thalia shot Leo a glare as she walked away. 

Chirons gaze turned to Leo. 

Who felt his insides sinking at the look Chiron was giving him.

"Come with me" He said. 

"I thought you told us you had it under control" Chiron told him, in the big house, it was only them. 

Only them with Chiron's disappointment stare though Leo would rather Chiron be screaming at him or telling him all his punishments rather than this disappointed tone. It made him want to strangle himself, even more than he did already. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. 

"He should make a full recovery but the burns were severe. If he had been an ordinary moral though..." Chiron trailed of grimly. 

"Leo we can't afford any more of these outbursts, you've had them before but never to this extent" Chiron told him. 

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean too" The words seemed a lie and childish to Leo's ears. 

"Come back after lunch, where I will think up a proper punishment for what has happened, hopefully you'll learn control that way" Chiron said. 

Taking this as his dismissal Leo left, feeling horrible, nothing could be worse than this. 

A couple of minutes later he'll however be wishing he'd never even thought that...


	4. What Was Said And What Was Done

  
  
Leo hurried into his cabin, slamming the door behind him. A number of his demi-god brothers and sisters jumped a little but to his surprise they all moved out, giving him some space. 

Nyssa who he was one of the closest with, looked a little scared and troubled as she walked up to him. 

"What ever you've done to make her angry, try not to get yourself killed" She said before leaving. 

Leo realized why they had all left as a younger girl came into view, glaring at him. 

No one liked to anger Zeus's daughter and one of the hunters. 

"Thalia" Leo muttered, eyes wide. 

"Hey Leo" She growled, eyes narrowed on him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Leo said shakily.

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from my brother"

His eyes widened as he stepped forward "Thalia I-"

"No!" She snapped and said stepping into his personal space "If I see you near Jason again I will kill you"

Leo felt himself heat up inside and a lion roared in his chest, despite being terrified of her he still hissed "You can't do that"

"Oh yeah? Watch me" She sneered and added coldly "Because if you ignore me I'll be the last thing you ever see"

"Listen I didn't mean to-" Leo pleaded.

"You don't mean to do a lot of things. You lost control again! What happens if you kill with your out of control fire _again_ , huh, _what happens then!"_ She snapped.

Leo stumbled backwards as if he had been hit.

His eyes wide and teary, so unlike the eyes of the usual cheerful Demigod.

"T-that was Gaia's fault" He said softly but his voice breaking.

"Was it? Or is it what you keep telling yourself? Stay away from my brother Valdez" Thalia said coldly then she turned and left.

Leo watched her go, his head spinning. He noticed his checks were wet, he hurriedly wiped at them before his brothers and sisters could see. As they came in.

"Leo?"

"What happened?"

"Are you alright Leo?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped.

They all flinched, looking shocked and before they could do anything Leo ran deeper into their cabin.

Shutting himself in one of their workshops.

One of their workshops that had most of his things in.

With Thalia's voice still ringing in his ears.

He went to one of his secret hiding spots where he pulled out his draw with only a code he knew.

There was his case and clothes and food.

Perfect for running away.

He always kept it...

Just in case.

But he had kinda forgotten about it.

But he knew what to do now. This wasn't his home. Not anymore. Not where he could hurt other people.

Leo had made up his mind.


	5. The Night Alone

 

  
It felt like his legs couldn't carry him fast enough, fast enough away from his nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare. He wished so much it was.

  
Thalia was right, he could hurt other people, he needed to go.

  
Leo ran to the closest city, the bag containing all he needed to survive on his own on his back. He hoped none of the demi-gods would try and follow him. This was on him. Leo didn't want to pull anyone else into this.

  
But it still hurt, despite knowing this was for the best. It hurt big time.

  
When he had finally thought he'd found a home...

  
 _Don't_! Leo told himself.

  
Just don't think.

  
Run.

  
Its what your good at isn't it?

  
_Running?_

  
It was getting dark when he finally got to the city. The streetlamps flickering. Leo kept a wary look out for monsters, he knew they could be anywhere. Just waiting, out in the dark.

  
He shivered, these seemed a lot more scary than it had been but pehaps that was because he had no idea about the monsters that could be out there. And now he did and wished he didn't.

  
Come on Leo, you're better than this. No monster can beat team Leo! His trusted hammer would sort that out! And...if he had to..

  
Leo glanced down at his fingers that were wrapped around his magic tool belt, they seemed to glow almost in the dark as he thought of the crackling hot element his hands wielded. How many monsters could withstand fire?

  
He found a ally way, behind some bins, it was good because it was really a thin space and the two houses besides were both empty, the cars gone. Perfect spot not to get spotted, he couldn't anybody from the camp finding him.

  
But then again who would?

  
The only people he could think that cared enough to go after him was hurt from his cursed fire, and she wouldn't come from him. Beauty Queen would probably hate him as well by now, for what he did to Jason.

  
Hazel had Frank, he'd probably convince her it was all for the best. He'd probably be glad I'm gone Leo thought.

  
No, Leo thought, no one would miss him.

  
He curled up, closing his eyes.

  
Surprisingly sleep was easy to find.

  
But getting away from his real nightmares was not as he stirred in his sleep.

  
He couldn't see how bright the moon was.

  
Or that fate were smiling down at him, just this once.

 

 

  
  



	6. Something Special

He couldn't believe how easily he got back in the swing of things. Moving in a crowd as if he was invsible. No one noticed him. It helped he was of the age that people expected to be walking around on their own. When he'd been younger it had been a little difficult. 

 

He walked through the market, keeping an eye out for anything different, anything strange. Leo was also secretly wondering if he could steal some food from the market, he wondered if he had ran out of practise? But just as he was wondering that he tensed. 

 

He saw it. 

A chill ran down his spine.

The sign. He saw a sign on a hotel that was in Ancient Greek and he could read it. 

The Lost Hotel. 

It was incredibly tall building and worn and old, very different from the city's new buildings. 

It also seemed to waver. It's image flickering... 

Leo recognised why very quickly. 

The mist. 

The building was covered in it. 

And despite its odd looks no one around him looked at it, or even glanced at it. As if they couldn't see it. 

A couple of minutes later Leo was cursing himself. 

Great idea Leo! 

Let's just go into the creepy building that no one else can see!

But he was so curios...

Why was this building covered in mist? And the ancient sign clearly for demigods to read? Maybe it was a trap. 

He knew he was a idiot but he couldn't help himself. Leo just had to know...

The hotel inside didn't look like anything special. Old corridors and cracked floors he walked through. 

It was damp and their was moss growing in the corners. 

Leo stiffened as he heard a noise. 

Laugher. 

High pitch laughter. 

Children? 

He blinked, had that been what he'd heard? 

Then Leo did something stupid, he followed the noise. Though keeping aware. 

Thinking of monsters that could mimic voices. He shuddered thinking of Piper and Jason's run in with that Cyclops. 

He pulled out his awesome hammer out of his magic tool belt. 

Just in case... 

There was a white room up-ahead. The door wide open. Where the sound was coming from. 

Leo walked into the room then tensed up, his eyes wide with shock. 

What the-?! 

Standing before him were huge giant glass doors and glass windows but what was most surprising at what he could see out side. 

Woods... 

Trees far and wide...

But this was a city! There was no woods here. Not this large! He couldn't see into the woods properly, to many trees shrouding the light. It didn't look that inviting. 

Leo turned around, running out of the hotel. He looked over its tiny fence to see just a garden. A tiny garden covered with weeds and a tiny old fence surrounding it. 

What?! 

He ran back inside to the glass room. And sure enough outside was tall looming trees probably going on for miles. 

Now why would there be a forest that's hiding out here in the city? Leo frowned that was a odd sentence. Mind you he'd said a lot of odd sentences in his life like- 

He face palmed. 

Getting of track! Focus! He told himself. 

Leo stared at the looming trees outside for some time longer before despite his head telling him this was a bad idea. He walked forward.

Opening the door. 

Into the vanishing misty hiding woods he went... 

Anything to move forward. 

Anything to get away from the city and the reminders. 

To distract himself from why he was there in the first place. 

Just maybe this mysterious forest might prove the distraction he needed...

As he stepped outside into the woods. Leo didn't realise that words on the sign suddenly vanishing and rearranging to voice something different. 

Something special.


	7. If You Go Down To The Woods Today, You're In For A Big Suprise

 

 

 

Leo walked into the forest slowly and warily.

  
He was to be honest wondering why he was still there.

  
Who could be that stupid and walk into woods only they could see? _Oh yeah..He could be._

He could see and feel the mist that covered this place from normal mortal eyes.

  
The trees loomed above him. Something about them set him on edge.

  
Maybe some of them the way the bark had grown looked like eyes staring at him, or mouths opening wide, waiting for him to make the wrong step. Or it could be the slight murmur he heard in the air, like someone was whispering but so faint and deep it sounded like the wind and the trees creaking.

  
Leo raises his hammer higher, getting the distict feeling he was being watched.

  
Suddenly a couple of cracks to his left, like shoes stepping on twigs. Leo whiled around, hammer at the ready.

  
A voice?

  
"Teressa! No!"

  
A girl came out of nowhere, her sword raised and wearing greek armour that seemed to weigh her down. Leo's eyes widened, his training kicked in as he dodged her attack, reminding him of how he used to dodge Piper's attacks. ah, _don't think about her_!

  
The force of her attack carried her forward and Leo aimed his foot at her ankle, breaking her week, wobbly stance and she fell. Her eyes widening in shock and fear as he aimed his hammer at her face before she can try and get up again.

  
She glared daggers at him. Her hair a light brown, almost blonde but not quite, her skin tone very pale. She was tall but skinny, though her eyes a bright a piercing green as she glared.

  
From her clothes Leo figured she was a demi-god but what was she doing here?

  
Was she trapped here?

  
Was this a trap?

  
Why was she here?

  
"What are you waiting for!" She snarled, obviously expecting him to harm her.

  
The girl looked defiant and cold, looking at him with mistrust and hate.

  
Leo blinked at the tone, it was deeper than he expected for her thin frame and it definitely hadn't been the voice he'd heard!

  
She suddenly grinned and relaxed all to quickly.

  
Looking at something behind him without even trying to be subtle about it.

  
He went to twist around quickly as he felt breath on his neck, someone was standing right behind him! But he wasn't quick enough.

  
There was a very sharp pain to the back of his head.

  
And everything went black...


	8. Camp Ceres

 

  
"- You didn't-!"

  
"I had no choice, he shouldn't be here!"

  
"You don't know that, just because his a little older than we're used to..."

  
"They usually don't come to us, not like this!"

  
Leo groaned as voices argued above him as he woke up. His eyes fluttering open without him really thinking about it.

  
Suddenly the same girl who had attacked him was in his face with a snarl "Who are you!"

  
She got shoved out the way by the other girl she'd been arguing with, she looked suspicios but much more open and friendly. Her eyes and hair are exact same color as the other girls but her skin deeply tanned and she was a lot smaller but bulkier.

  
"Sorry about her" She said, her voice soft.

  
"Teressa doesn't like strangers. Are you okay? I bumped you a little hard on the head"

  
"Bumped?" Leo muttered, rubbing his head, becoming more alert and feeling sharp pain where she had obviously knocked him unconscious. It was more than a bump!

  
"My names Samantha" She said, holding out her hand.

  
Leo took it warily, letting her help him stand up.

  
He looked around.

  
They were in a large white tent, a couple of beds lain out on the ground around him. There was tables and chairs and cupboards that looked like they'd been made out of the tree's in _that_ forest, wait...the forest? Where was he?

  
The two girls around his age were both wearing armour...ancient greek armour

  
"What's going on? Where am I? Who are you two?" He asked quickly, he needed answers.

  
"None of your bussiness" Teresa huffed.

  
Samantha rolled her eyes at the other girl "His probably one of us. You shouldn't have done that"

  
"His to old to be one of us. We all get here much younger and we don't just stumble on this place. I told you that freaky mist wouldn't hold up for so long, it can't be our only protection. He probably stumbled in here by mistake!"

  
"Oh, so a ordinary mortal took you down?"

  
"I didn't say that!"

  
"Yeah, _you pretty much did_ "

  
Leo shook his head, trying to process and clear it. Ignoring the fact they were both talking like he wasn't standing right in front of them.

  
"Wait? One of you? _What? You kidnapped me!_ " He snapped.

  
"You attacked me" Teresa retorted.

  
"I tripped you. Sloppy stance by the way, you attacked me!"

  
"Both of you, stop it!" Samantha shouted.

  
They both fell into silence, Leo more in shock this small girl could shout that loud, given she was so small and her voice was really soft.

  
She turned to Leo.

  
"This might be confusing for you but we need to understand for you to find this place you either have the sight or are like us"

  
"Like you?" Leo asked, frowning.

  
"Demi-gods" She said slowly, watching him warily.

  
I knew it! Leo thought but what were Demi-gods doing here?

  
"You're in a camp Leo. A camp for demi-gods like us. This might be difficult for you to believe but gods to exist. Greek and Romen gods"

They think...

  
Well Samantha thinks that he doesn't know, that his new to all this...

  
Well he _is_ new to this camp but not the gods, _definitly_ not the gods.

  
He decided to just shake his head in disbelief that this was happening but knew they'd take it to mean he didn't believe them.

  
Samantha walked outside of the tent, getting Leo to follow her, he did warily.

  
What he saw outside...took his breath away. 

He stared.

  
She smiled.

  
"Welcome to Camp Ceres"


	9. The Prophercy

  
Leo stared, eyes wide. His mouth agape.

Tents, there were _hundreds_ of tents, all in different shapes and sizes, some similar to the one he'd been in.

Pure white and more rectangle. Others were tall and steady, some looked like they could only fit a single person in. A couple had paint splattered over them, as if the person who lived there was trying to be more creative by doing it. 

One tent even had a plant pot balencing on top. Leo had no idea how it was even up there.

  
They were in the woods, in a clearing that was big enough to fit four football fields in, though still much smaller than Camp Jupitor and Camp Half blood.

They were on the outskirts and walked to the middle slowly. Leo noticed a couple of much younger kids watching him, whispering to each other in a tiny tent by themselves. Leo didn't know how they'd fit in there together.

  
They stopped at a huge bomfire. In the middle of the only wooden hut, costructed and calved with great care. It was very giant. Leo could feel the heat coming from it.

There were children, teens his age and older around the camp fire, talking in hushed voices, they all stopped as soon as Leo reached the camp.

The oldest stood up, he looked in his early twenties. Everyone there stopped talking as soon as he stood up, looking at everybody. He gave Samantha a slight nod but apart from that ignored their presence.

She lead them to sit at the back, on the floor. Teresa sitting with them, scowling. Leo wanted to shout at her, why are you here if you hate me so much!

Everyone was shooting Leo curious glances, some suspicious but most looked just curious.

  
"Okay, listern up. Is everyone here?!" The young man shouted.

  
The crowd fell into silence once more, as if waiting for something.

  
"What-" Leo started to say.

  
"Shhh!" Samantha told him, fingers on lips. Watching the guy in front intently.

  
A couple of kids suddenly appeared, Leo recognised them as the ones that had been staring at him from one of the small tents. The young man in front waited for them to sit down, then he looked at everybody and smiled as he said "Okay, repeat after me. Anybody who can't remember it all just watch us and listen"

  
" _We were left out. We were forgotten. They looked at us with doubt. And saw we were rotten. But an outsider, one who is remembered will roar. He will breath his firery breath. We will be remembered once more and will not be consumed by the silver black death"_

Everyone repeated it. Leo's eyes widened, what...? It sounded familiar? This almost sounded like a-

  
He shut his train of thought of, glancing at Samantha he whispered "What is that?"

  
She frowns then sighs looking down "Hope"

  
Teresa snorted, crossing her arms "A stupid child's song if you ask me"

  
"Teresa!" She hissed.

  
Leo noticed Teresa wasn't the only one looking angered by the song or irritated, however it seemed only a couple older teens? All the kids smiled with hope at the song and started chatting excitedly about it.

  
Samantha saw Leo's confused expression and took a deep breath looking away "You see, when I said we were all demi-gods that's not quite true. Some of us are, however others are children of demi-gods or children of immortals. We are all forgotten Leo. The gods just expect our kind to go back to the normal world and live a normal mortal life"

Leo almost felt his mouth fall to the floor. How had this been going on right under their noses?

"But...isn't a normal life good?"

He knew most Demi-gods back in camp half blood would love a normal life, especially after the two wars... He shuddered, one war for him had been enough.

The young man in the front started to talk but Leo's attention was all on Samantha, who scowled, shaking her head.

"Not when you are related to gods one way or another. It's like saying you're useless. You feel _useless_ as well. That's what some of our ancestors and the Demi-gods who founded this place felt like. They waited for a sign like other Demi-gods they were needed. _Any sign_ , _any prophecy_ that hinted towards them finally helping their parents. But _nothing_. It is said that one even turned himself Immortal in the hope of waiting longer for signs. But none came. They were forgotten and looked down on. Not even good enough for monsters to try and attack them. So they created this place. To live like any other Demi-God and not to go back and live like mortals"

Leo almost felt like he was dreaming. He still couldn't get his head around it.

Samantha said slowly, frowning "And the only real thing that gives us hope that the day we can be remembered and show the gods they were fools in not letting us help them is this prophecy. We don't know where it came from. Only it's been in this camp for thousands of years. Every person here must learn it of by heart and never pronounce it wrong or we risk it being remembered wrong if we leave"

"Leave? But I thought you said you don't get missions?" Leo demanded.

"We don't. Most of us leave when we become adults. Waiting to long for nothing it seems. The younger you are the more hope you have in this prophecy. The older we get it seems like a children's fairy tale" She said sadly. Looking at Teresa.

"It is one" She grumbled.

"Then why are you still here!" Samantha suddenly snapped, eyes narrowing.

But to Leo's shock Teresa blushed and turned away as she said sadly "You know why"

Samantha, suddenly looked at her with sympathy and before she could say anything.

Leo tensed as he heard his name being said loudly from the front. The oldest guy was talking about him

"-Leo Valdez, welcome our new camp member-"

 _And all eyes turned on him_...


	10. Claimed

   
"I hope you will all welcome him" The young man said. He had bright blonde hair that looked dyed but somehow Leo knew it was real. He also had a oddly pointed chin that made him seem like he was lifting his chin up defiantly to the whole world. His eyes a dull grey.

  
But despite this he had a air of authority around him and Leo had no doubt he was the leader of this camp.

"His names Damon. Been here since he was little. His ancestors as well as Tina's are the Demi-gods that created this place" Samantha told him.

Leo didn't ask who Tina was. He'd probably find out soon.

She gave him a odd look "You're taking this rather well"

Leo gulped and quickly said, flushing red "Oh I'm calm on the outside but freaking out inside and there may be screaming"

Sort of true but not, he was freaked out for different reasons...

Luckily they seemed to take this as a good answer.

"Leo? He said your names Leo?" A high voice asked him from behind.

He jumped, twisting around.

He faced a small girl looking at him with big eyes. She looked about seven years old. Far to young to be involved in camp half blood. Who were usually only brought in, in their early teens or when they were almost teens but now he thought about it, there were a _lot_ of young kids here.

Teresa suddenly looked happier as she gave the tiny girl a small smile "Hi Jen"

Jen smiled brightly at them then studied Leo intensely.

"Yeah. Um that's me" He said then blinked, glancing at the man in front "Wait, how did he know my-"

"You a Demi-God?" She asked excitedly.

"Um I thinks so?" Leo said, stopping himself from answering yes quickly.

"What's it like? Do you think I could be a Demi-God?" She asked.

"Um" Leo said feeling very confused.

"We found her in the trees. Just like you. Just stumbled in. No ones worked out if she's just mortal with the sight or descendent or a Demi-God yet" Samantha told him, looking fondly at Jen.

"Descendant?" He asked.

Teresa said calmly "Children of Demi-gods or children of immortals"

"Where you from?" Jen asked eagerly, leaning in so much, their noses where almost touching.

"Jen. Not everyone's comfortable talking about that" Samantha told her of, waving the kid away from Leo's face.

She scowled, pouting.

Her eyes going all big and puppy like as she stared at Leo.

He reddened a little at her attention but chuckled despite himself "That's okay. I'm from near here actually. I ran away"

"Why?" She wondered.

He squirmed at her question. If it had been anyone his age he would have told them not that pleasantly to mind their own business but she was just a kid. She didn't mean any harm.

"Because I...there was a accident and I was the cause of it. My best friend got badly hurt-" Leo frowned cutting himself off.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it. Most of us have difficulty pasts" Samantha told him gently.

He gave her a grateful smile.

"But-" Jen complained.

"Jen. You're not irritating our newbie are you? You'll scare him away" A deep voice chuckled.

Leo tensed a little as the young man that had been talking to everyone and was in charge, stood next to them.

"Damon" Teresa suddenly greeted, her face brightened considerably. Leo frowned, was she... _blushing_?

Samantha on the other hand looked a little put out by his presence. Looking in fact a little grumpy? Her soft exterior gone.

"Damon" She said, her voice, cold.

He nodded towards her but gave Teresa and Leo both warm smiles.

Leo noticed that a different guy and a girl he didn't know who looked the same age as Damon, possibly a little younger had taken over and were now talking to the large group.

He said, holding out his hand "Leo, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked, warily, shaking his hand.

He said calmly "I can read minds"

Leo's heart stuttered in his chest and his eyes widened in horror.

Damon then chuckled, ruffling Leo's hair, he smirked "Just kidding, kid. It was on your tool bag, saw it when you were unconscious"

He scowled but then looked down, sure enough there was smudged out pen on his tool belt. Reading _Team Leo Valdez_ , then _team Leo_ written a couple more times. It was all smudged and almost rubbed out but you could still see it if you looked closely.

He felt himself flush in embarrassment. Remembering why that had been written there...

He was then also about to tell him he wasn't a kid but then Damon looked to be in his early twenties. To him, Leo probably still _was_ a kid.

Leo sighed.

After everything he didn't feel like one.

"I take it you'll show him around?" He asked Samantha. Who just nodded.

With that and a smile he left.

"How old is he?" Leo wondered, watching him go.

"Most adults go when they reach his age but he hasn't given up on the prophecy, nor have they" Samantha said, nudging her head towards the other young women and young man Damon was walking toward. Her tone suggesting she wish he would give up on it.

"His 24. His not _that_ old" Teresa said quickly and stiffly.

Leo side eyed her but smiled brightly and with falseness "Still to old for you to be crushing on though"

Teresa spluttered, her mouth agape.

Samantha sniggered behind her, trying desperately not to laugh.

It all seemed to be going okay.

In this odd strange camp.

_But then everything just had to go wrong._

Like everything that went wrong in his life Leo blamed himself _but also his father._

Even when it wasn't his fathers fault but this time it _definitely_ was...

Something glowed above his head.

Samantha's sniggers turned to gasps in alarm.

Teresa looked completely shocked. Her humiliation forgotten.

Leo slowly glanced up at what everyone was staring at...   
He...had just been claimed.

 _Again_ , in front of everyone.

 _What_?!


	11. Imprisoned

  
Samantha and Teresa both stepped away from him, eyes wide.

Everyone was staring at him. 

He blinked a little, okay this was odd.

Leo said to Samantha shakily "But I've gotten claimed. Isn't that good?"

Her eyes narrow and Leo to his surprise saw the distrust in them "No one gets claimed here! The gods don't know we exist and don't care about us!"

He flushed, eyes wide "But then how do you know who your parent is?"

"Some of us have come from Demi-God camps. Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter. We were ignored, looked at like we were nothing, we didn't fit in. So we ran"

Something stirred in his gut as she told him this.

His feelings for friends and how they treated him sometimes made him feel guilt and sympathy. And a little anger towards himself and his fellow campers and the gods.

"This place called to us. So we came here. Others were introduced by their parents to this place, who used to live here before they gave up on the prophecy and started to live a normal mortal life"

"But-" Leo pleaded.

Damon stepped up. The young women and man following him.

"And no one apart from you and Jen have come from the outside without any warning"

Leo wanted to plead that he was from Camp Half Blood to and this place must have called to him like them and this all was just one big misunderstanding!

But Damon's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Everyone came from those camps are all children of the lesser gods. Fed up of being looked down on the stronger Demi-gods and the gods _favourites_ and especially the children of the _Olympian gods_ , who never noticed them, who expected them to just live normal mortal lives" He said stiffly.

Leo's eyes widened, his stomach rolled a little of being treated like that. But he know what that was like. They had this all wrong!

Before he could reply, all the older campers there formed a circle around him, surrounding him.

"Did you come from Camp Half Blood? No kid of the Olympians should be drawn to this place" The young women next to Damon asked him coldly.

Leo closed his eyes thinking shit. _This wasn't going well..._

"What if his the one from the prophecy?" A small voice piped up.

Jen was there, looking at him with sudden hope in her big eyes.

Teresa scoffed but before she could reply, Damon shook his head in disbelief "No, _he can't be_ "

"What do you plan to do with me?" Leo asked shakily, noticing two buff looking dudes walking up to him.

"Damon. We haven't got anyone for the harvest yet... _maybe_ " The young man next to Damon said. He looked reluctant but then nodded.

"What! Damon, _no_!" Samantha suddenly cried out, eyes wide.

"Harvest? What's that?" Leo asked warily.

Damon ignored them, he nodded towards the two guys who grabbed Leo and pulled him away from everyone.

Leo let them but noticed how unnaturally strong they were.

He also noticed  Samantha and Damon arguing fiercely as he was shoved into a tent.

 He was pushed into a wooden cell within the tent. 

Leo let them as soon as he saw it was wooden.

But as they closed the cell on him and locked him in, taking the key they walked away he thought about everything that happened.

_What was the Harvest?_

And what had Jen said about the prophecy?

Despite this Leo wanted to help. He knew what being an outsider felt like...he thought of the Prophecy. 

Maybe if he could convince them he was the one from the prophecy they would let him help them? 

_But an outsider, one who is remembered will roar. He will breath his firery breath._

He defiantly had something to do with fire.  Leo looked down at his fingers. Thinking of them flickering with flames.

But-

_Fiery breath._

He couldn't breathe fire?

Leo frowned, deep in thought.

_Could he?_


	12. Flame of Hope

  
"Leo?"

He sighed in relief at the voice and smiled gently at her "Hi Jen"

To his surprise she looked close to tears.

"Jen?"

"They're going to give you to the harvest" She said, sniffling a little.

"I don't understand? What's the harvest?" Leo pleaded.

Jen looked down. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She stuttered "They t-told me that the  harvest is where the goddess Ceres listens to us. But for her to do so and keep our secret from the other gods she requires a sacrifice to be made each year to her. Down by the river. She is why our crops have always grown and our plants always grow"

Leo's eyes went wide. His body tensed and he felt his body heat up another temperature.

" _What_?!" He screeched.

They were going to sacrifice him to a goddess? No freaking wonder no other demi-gods found this place!

Jen said softly, looking down "They told me the people who founded the camp thousands of years ago cut themselves of from other societies. They were proud and would not accept food from outsiders, who usually were gifted by the gods or ordinary mortals. However food became scarce and they started to starve. Getting desperate they sacrificed one of their own, who they believed to be a traiter then suddenly the next day their food grew and was healthy. The next year they found on the exact same day their food started to rot without any natural courses. So they sacrificed someone else and their food again became healthy and grew properly. That day after the sacrifice a goddess appeared before them and told them it was her who had helped them and she would continue to help if they sacrificed one person every year to her and so the condition continued"

Leo listened with rapped attention. He was actually surprised Jen had remembered the story so well. For a couple of seconds she seemed quite pleased with herself for doing so.

He frowned then said dryly "And let me guess. That goddess was called Ceres wasn't it?"

Only the goddess of harvest he had been told about and explained the camps name...

Jen nodded eagerly "Oh yeah! Forgot about that part"

But then she looked upset again, her lip trembling but her eyes lit up in hope "You're an outsider to? And the prophecy spoke of an outsider"

Leo sighed, shaking his head "I wish I was but I can't-" He stopped himself, looking at Jen. 

She looked him curiously.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure!" The kid said with a big smile. It seemed she had really taken to him.

"I can't breathe fire like the prophecy said but...I can do this"

He clicked his fingers together, not even having to concentrate like he used to have to. 

A small flame flickered at the tip of his fingers.

Jen gasped. Her eyes widening but it wasn't a gasp of horror.

"Wow! That's amazing!" She cried.

"Shhh!" Leo chuckled but he smiled at her obvious amazement and awe.

She reached out a little bit. Feeling the small heat in the flame.

"Be careful. I'm fire proof, you're not" He told her protectively.

"It's so pretty" She mumbled. Looking at it with a smile then asked still looking at it in awe "How?"

"My father. His god of forges. metalworking, stone masonry, forges, the art of sculpture, and blacksmiths and _this_ "

He held up his fingers a little bit, making sure not to burn the wood.

Jen just looked excited and eager as she said "Can your siblings do that to?!"

It didn't go past him that she's implied he was at camp half blood and didn't seem to care he hasn't said anything, unlike everyone else. But she also probably was to interested in his fire.

He clicked his fingers again and the flame died out.

"No, just me" Leo said sadly.

Jen pouted for a second, not catching Leo's mood change. But her next question helped him forgot the hollowness that had entered him.

"Where does it come from? Somewhere in your body?" She asked, leaning closer to him. As if he was a interesting book she could read.

He blinked a little, shaking his head "I...never really thought about it"

"Because if it comes from somewhere in your body a specific place you could learn to breathe it! They won't believe your the one from the prophecy unless you do it"

"But Jen! I can't breathe fire" Leo said, grabbing his woods cell bars to look her head on and crouching down so he was more her hight.

"Then learn! Or you won't survive tomorrow and I want you to survive so please learn!" Jen pleaded.

Leo said slowly "Jen-"

"Please" Jen said, her voice almost begging.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds then sighed, not even sure he could keep his promise but she had grown on him quickly and he somehow couldn't said no to her face "Okay"

Jen beamed, she was about to say something else but then they both tensed as they heard someone calling Jen's name.

"See you fire boy" She whispered then quickly hurried away.

"Fire boy?" Leo muttered, not sure how he liked the sound of that.

But then...he had work to do.

He could also run. The cell was made out of wood but after hearing how they felt like they were all forgotten and hearing the prophecy and talking to Jen, Leo decided he wanted to help. Even if it meant pretending to be whoever was in the prophecy.

_Also... he was tired of running._

Leo then concentrated, he could feel the heat inside him, boiling his blood, fire shooting through his veins. He called it up to the surface. Instead of letting it flow into his hangs he re-directed the boiling heat upwards.

But as soon as it touched his throat Leo's eyes widened and he choked, falling to the ground coughing.

He blinked as he watched black smoke come out of his mouth as he coughed. That wouldn't do.

Come on Leo! He told himself.

_You can do this!_


	13. Suffacation

  
"Wacky, wacky!"

A bucket of water was thrown all over him. Leo spluttered away.

Damon and the two young man and women where with him.

He knew why they were here. At first he desperately tried to show them he could conjure fire but the water they had dunked on him was messing with his abilities and everything was happening to fast.

Before he knew it he was out of the tent and they had tied his hands and legs together then the young man had picked him up and hold him over his shoulder.

Leo swore angrily.

Damon said "Tabitha, gag him would you?"

She did so, Leo had no idea where she had gotten the gag from. He noticed thought she wouldn't meet his eyes.

They hold him to across some parts of the forest to a river a couple of minutes away, it was long and flowing fast.

Leo noticed that no one else apart from them was around. He asked this as soon as she ripped the gag away.

"Most want you to go on trial before the sacrifice but we couldn't have that. We've already missed our dead line because we were to soft and our crops have started to rot" The young man answered. His hair was as black as midnight and his eyes a bright unsettling green.

Leo thanks to Jen didn't have to ask what that meant but he snapped "Your camp is hiding right next to a city! No, not right next to, inside one!"

Damon sneered, shaking his head "And get food like mortals? We swore we'd never live like them and always prove to the gods we didn't need to live like them. That would be just like accepting that's what we were to them and how we should live"

Leo opened his mouth to argue but Damon said "That's enough. Throw him in"

He tried to call on his abilities. His skin started to heat up but he wasn't quick enough as Tabitha, made sure he was standing then pushed him in.

Leo gagged as the water rushed in. It was freezing cold! He couldn't tell if they had left of not.

Come on, don't fail me now! Leo pleaded inside his head.

His veins heated up and suddenly the water didn't seem so cold any more, in fact it went to freezing cold, to warm, to boiling hot.

The water around him actually started to boil.

The ropes around his hands and legs were loosening under the heat.

But Leo was still choking on water, he hadn't been able to turn himself around  for breath and his head felt light.

Just as it was getting dangerous and he could feel water rattling in his lungs and trying to suffocate him he suddenly felt strong hands wrap around t-shirt and pull him up.

Leo gasped for breath, coughing and spluttering as he was dumped on the hard solid amazing ground.

He tried to look up to see who has rescued him but his vision was blurry.

All he could see was a misty feminine shape reaching for him, before he lost consciousness.


	14. His Mother's Trade

 

Leo groaned, oh gods his head hurt. Suddenly flashes of what happened to him ran through his mind. Leo gasped sitting up, eyes wide as he took in who was in front of him.

A stunning older women stood before him however she was decked completely in armour and not Greek but Roman armour. Her presence seemed intimidating but despite this she smiled at his shock.

"Hello child"

The way she spoke seemed young but oddly old at the same time but just by appearance Leo knew who she was.

She...reminded him of his mother.

He could also feel her power and knew he was standing in front of a goddess as he  kneeled a little bit.

"I see you know me" She said.

"I've heard of you. You're Ceres, arn't you?"Leo said slowly.

Everything fit.

If all gods apart from her had forgotten or didn't care about the children in these camps who else could it be?

He bowed his head.

After all he wasn't Percy. In her eyes just another Demi-God, he could afford to get reckless with any god unless he had to.

"Romen god of the agriculture, grain, crops, fertility and motherly relationships" Ceres said as if this is what he should as said to highlight her importance.

Leo winced a little at that.

"Oh dear, you didn't deserve what Gaea did to your mother. I'm sorry" Ceres said, genuine sympathy in her tone.

"Some children are destined to have troubled relationships with their mothers but you would have been one of the luckier happier ones" She said sadly and wistfully. 

Leo wanted to point out wasn't she only meant to be doing this for Roman Demi-gods? But decided to keep his mouth shut about that for now.

"Are you the only God who really knows about this camp?" Leo asked slowly.

"Oh no, most gods know but they do not care. They believe these children will eventually accept that they should live normal mortal lives and give up on this foolishness. But I know what it's like to be looked down on, to be pushed aside, I have suffered this so many times at the hand of my older more powerful family and friends"

Leo's eyes narrowed a little bit as he said dryly "And they sacrifice to you once a year which boosts your power"

Ceres smiled, this time it was a cold smile but her voice was naturally happy and chirpy "That too"

Leo said shakily "They don't know your helping them though or that your actually real or why you are _really_ doing this"

"No, and I don't plan them to. You will keep my secret" Ceres said.

"Why should I?" Leo said icily, not liking the goddess in front of him who was only doing this for power. And not the real reason and knowing if they stopped sacrificing to her she'd happily leave this camp to starve.

"I saved your life didn't I?" She said sweetly

"Only because they were trying to sacrifice me to _you_ " He retorted.

Her eyes sparked with power as she sneered "Little Demi-God needs to learn his place"

He was ready to be destroyed. He had gone to far... Leo knew it, he closed his eyes and stilled but then her voice came over him and he blinked in surprise.

"Despite your disrespect what you say is true I suppose. And I am actually still sorry about the wonderful relationship you lost with your mother..."

Leo wanted to shout at her to stop talking about his mother. It _hurt_ in his chest every time this goddess mentioned her and pretended she knew all about their interactions.

"Oh very well. Child of Hephaestus, I will offer you a trade then" She said curtly.

"Trade?" Leo muttered.

"Yes, you who keep my secret and in return I can convince the camp you are their saving grace and they will let you back in easily" Ceres said calmly.

He blinked, frowning, this sounded to good to be true "How?"

"I will teach you...how to breathe fire"


	15. Fiery Breath

  
Turns out there was a simple way towards breathing fire. Well in relative speaking it was simple. In practice it was much harder.

Leo had to get angry and control that anger and breathe in then out.

But it wasn't anger per say, it was furious. It was like him becoming so angry he could no longer focus properly.

Ceres at first told him to think of something that made him angry. 

But what did?

He was kicked out of camp half blood by Thalia? But really hadn't he deserved what she had said?

"That's self pity, not anger!" Ceres had snapped at him. 

"I know that!" Leo retorted.

Why was this so difficult?

Anything that made him angry. Maybe-

"You think your mother would have wanted this for you" She suddenly asked.

"Being so pathetic your friends barely remember your there? What sort of Nick name is tool boy anyway? Makes it sound like your just a tool for them they can use whenever they feel like it" Ceres said calmly.

Leo's skin stared to boil.

He breathed in deeply then shook his head, what was he doing? He was meant to be getting mad? Not trying to control himself.

He knew she was just trying to help but Leo couldn't stop himself from saying "Don't!"

He couldn't stand it!

She ignored him.

"I wonder how she'll feel that you aren't trying hard enough to help these campers ah, but you see I know how she would feel. She would feel disappointed"

"Stop it!" Leo hissed.

"She actually doesn't blame you in how she died but you still after all this time. You still blame yourself. In fact I believe-"

"I said _stop_! You don't know a thing about her or what she would have felt" Leo shouted, his voice ringing out.

His hands were now holding flames that has burst to life as he cracked.

A slight sheen of sweat coated his body as his body temperature shot up.

His body _ached_!

"Do it now! Breathe in and shout, scream! Do what ever feels natural after you breathed in!" Ceres told him hurriedly, her voice commanding.

Leo breathed in then breathed out through his mouth, he opened his mouth to shout or yell or even curse at her for making he feel like this.

But what ever he had been about to do was drowned out. Drowned out by heat and the mighty roar of flames.

_Fiery Breath..._

Like dragon fire they burst into life in the air. Exploding through him and out.

But not out of his hands or in his hair but this time out of his mouth.

The fire burst with bright colours.

His lungs ached suddenly and Leo keeled over, coughing and choking. The fire quickly burning out replacing it was black smoke that came out of his mouth.

He was sweaty and felt like he had dipped himself in lava but... _he had done it!_

Leo looked up at Ceres and grinned, this was really happening? How cool was this?!

For a moment his eyes burned orange, reflecting the flames.


	16. Let Me Help You

"How dare you do this without telling us!" Samantha hissed.

All of the older camp mates were around the fire. From 15 to Damon's age.

"Do you want us to starve?!" He retorted.

"He has a point" Teresa muttered.

"You hated him from the beginning!" She snapped.

"He can't be trusted. He just turns up out of the blue. Isn't that a tiny bit suspicious" Teresa retorts, crossing her arms. Glaring at Samantha.

"Jen showed up just like that and you had nothing against her!" She replied.

"That's different!"

"How?"

"We don't need you two bickering! Stop it. It doesn't matter anyway. His long gone" Damon said.

"You had _no right_!" Samantha hissed. Straightening up to glare at Damon.

"Actually as the leader of this camp, he does" The young man next to him said with the startling green eyes and black hair. His name was Ash.

"Tabitha? You're awfully quite about this" He said, turning to the young women who along with him and Damon had helped drown Leo.

"I don't know. We killed him. But if we hadn't we would have starved" She said softly, looking down.

"Our the crops back to being healthy?" A boy who was about sixteen asked. He had odd green curly hair but eyes that were almost black. He looked anxious.

Damon looked confused then, shaking his head "No, I don't know why maybe it'll just take a little time"

"It hasn't taken a little time before" Ash said scowling.

"Well I don't know what else to tell you! I don't know why they haven't stopped rotting yet!" Damon hissed.

Suddenly the flames they were sitting around bust to life. Lifting higher and higher into the sky.

Everyone gasped, some laughed themselves backwards from the camp fire. Afraid.

"Oh I have a idea" A voice sneered.

Samantha jumped up, no it couldn't be!

"Leo!" She said happily.

"What!" Damon shouted. Expression of rage. How can this be.

"You drowned!" Ash yelled.

"Piece of advice. When you drown someone you should actually wait and check if they're actually dead first before leaving" Leo said sarcastically and he walked through the tents towards them.

Glaring at them. He was still soaking wet and pissed of.

He gave Samantha a slight smile but everyone else he glared at. His veins boiling with anger and fire.

"You should be dead! We're going to starve now because of this!" Damon hissed.

"No you're not. Don't be dramatic " Leo snapped.

"What makes you so sure" Teresa said sneeringly.

"Because I'm going to help you get remembered. Help you all show the gods you mean business"

"How are you going to that" A girl who looked eighteen with short blonde hair and tanned skin scoffed.

They all tensed in pure shock at what Leo did next.

Making sure he wasn't properly facing them he took a deep breath in and let his previous anger at Ceres as his anger right now at them for trying to kill him.

He let it out on fire.

It reflected in everyone's eyes as they watched. Shock and disbelief moved across everyone's faces.

Damon's anger vanished in a instant. Eyes wide. Only surprise on his face as he watched.

He repeated a part of the prophecy under his breath, feeling like he'd seen a ghost " _He will breath his firery breath. We will be remembered once more and will not be consumed by the silver black death"_

Leo stopped the fire but still couldn't stop himself from choking out black smoke afterwards and feeling like he was going to be sick. Breathing fire mustn't be good for your health to be honest. 

After he'd done almost _dying_ with coughs Leo finally managed to stand up straight and looked them all in the eyes.

Some looked away in guilt. Others stared in awe and shock, while others just gawped at him.

Leo demanded, knowing their response to him would be very very different now, he just hoped he could do then justice and prove to them he was on their side " So? Do you want my help or not?!"


End file.
